NaruSaku/Galleries
Masashi Kishimoto's Arts File:20130610043253!Volume30Cover.jpg|Manga Cover of Volume 30 Naruto-Chapter236.jpg|Chapter 236 naruto-4986375.jpg|Chapter 679 Shonen Jump File:Shonen_Jump's_Valentines_Da.jpg|Shounen Jump Valentine's Spread 167089-onepiece nami000025.jpg|Shounen Jump Valentine Special (Regarding the Shounen Jump Valentines Spread) File:Image4.png|On the Water File:Tumblr_ml6azyNcoh1s0xldoo1_250.jpg|Shounen Jump's 2010 Calender 664077-naruto_5474.jpg|Shounen Jump Magazine Cover Manga Ns3.png Naruto-Chapter32_zpse180e957.png Intro to Haruno Sakura.jpg tumblr_inline_nmgwn0T6qv1sfd3zg_540.png tumblr_inline_nmgwncz53R1sfd3zg_540.png NS - maybe I can be a little nicer.jpg NS - Dislikes-Naruto.jpg NS - Pranksters.jpg NS - Acknowledgement.jpg Naruto-Chapter54_zpsf33fa6e4.png NS - Comedy.jpg Naruto-Chapter81_zpsbab4db8c.png tumblr_inline_nmgwouHAM91sfd3zg_540.png tumblr_inline_nmfl6uQinS1sfd3zg_540.png NS -Genin.png Naruto-Chapter113 zps24ea64ea.png tumblr_inline_nc8xjzng5G1rdj3gl.png Naruto-Chapter52_zps4d882d1d.png tumblr_inline_nmgwpexzBY1sfd3zg_540.png NS - he doesn't seem to be improving.png NS - Advice.jpg Naruto-Chapter252_zpseae3c6cf.png Naruto-Chapter31_zps6992c8b7.png Naruto-Chapter312_zps244cdadd.png cha.jpg Naruto-Chapter342_zps44f64c92.png tumblr_inline_nmgwru4onE1sfd3zg_540.png tumblr_inline_nmgws8J25c1sfd3zg_540.png Naruto-Chapter391_zpsa1852310.png Naruto-Chapter394_zpse7ac2a9e.png Sakura1303.jpg NS - Exam I.jpg Naruto-Chapter411_zps5b996f7e.png NS - Exam.jpg 7777J.jpg NS - Exam II.jpg Naruto-Chapter4312_zpsb1ce3d29.png Naruto-Chapter481_zps8abedc99.png tumblr_inline_nmgwtfGWqX1sfd3zg_540.png Naruto-Chapter573_zpsfffe6371.png Naruto's Dream - NS.png Naruto-Chapter603_zps0e363999.png Naruto-Chapter621_zpsfe7213a1.png Naruto-Chapter631_zpsbc3fb99e.png Naruto-Chapter731_zps86d9e603.png Naruto-Chapter572_zps25b56bae.png Sakura_rules.png tumblr_inline_n47e8nhPq91s6s9ju.png Naruto-Chapter732 zps7c739bf3.png Naruto-Chapter734_zps48824bbe.png Naruto-Chapter738 zps2c5ded56.png NS - Don't lose.png NS - Don't lose II.png NS- Thank You.jpg Naruto-Chapter744_zps5cf8b176.png Naruto-Chapter754_zps04f0ef2f.png NS - Silent Cheers.jpg NS - Tell Everyone.jpg NS - Silent Cheers III.jpg Naruto-Chapter751_zps6eb7054b.png Naruto-Chapter762_zps96534de4.png Naruto-Chapter763 zps57d07c5b.png tumblr_inline_nc8xkh6w961rdj3gl.png Naruto-Chapter771 zps7abf8e42.png Naruto-Chapter781_zps9609b76b.png jhjhhjjh.png klllllllllll.png Naruto-Chapter1051_zpsc88e6a07.png NSC52111.png Naruto-Chapter1054_zpsf10bae42.png Naruto-Chapter1171 zpsb8435952.png tumblr_inline_mtrjteXnIv1s6s9ju.png Naruto-Chapter1294_zps74c3a015.png Naruto-Chapter1295 zpseea8d5bf.png NS - Gaara Fight.png Naruto-Chapter1321_zpse4c93819.png Naruto-Chapter1361_zps0f6c0df7.png NS - Gaara Fight II.png NSM.jpg Naruto-Chapter1315_zps5a76110d.png Naruto135-006.png Naruto-Chapter1381 zpsd84237d4.png tumblr_inline_nmflgiaaMm1sfd3zg_540.png tumblr_inline_nmflgzIHCP1sfd3zg_540.png Naruto143-19.png tumblr_inline_n47epcYjX51s6s9ju.png Naruto-Chapter1782_zpsbd5ca780.png Naruto-Chapter1783_zpsb636d935.png Naruto-Chapter1789_zps8c676795.png Naruto-Chapter17810_zps66ceeb5c.png Naruto-Chapter18310_zpsfd49ba9e.png tumblr_inline_nmflieF9271sfd3zg_540.png NS - Promise of a Lifetime II.png Naruto-Chapter18311_zps3b13c2f9.png tumblr_inline_n47f1pK44x1s6s9ju.png Naruto-Chapter23615_zps497b1648.png tumblr_inline_n47f25UZ7f1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47f2lUABJ1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_nc8xlkU42y1rdj3gl.png Naruto-Chapter23617_zps42ed5058.png NSC23456789.png Naruto-Chapter2451_zps374723fe.png tumblr_inline_mj3qyxtRev1qz4rgp.jpg Naruto-Chapter2455 zpsa6817b33.png NS - I should stop playing around Sakura.. She could kill me.jpg Naruto-Chapter2469_zpscff913f9.png Naruto-Chapter393_zps2f3d83a7.png Naruto-Chapter24614 zpsa7a38a28.png Naruto-Chapter24613 zpsb1ff97e7.png Naruto-Chapter24615 zps3cd451a9.png Naruto-Chapter24617_zps7d1681ae.png tumblr_inline_mpr3blmbzV1qz4rgp.png Naruto-1567895.jpg tumblr_inline_nc8xm27zLm1rdj3gl.png Naruto-Chapter2523 zps41baa5da.png tumblr_inline_nektz47Vk61rw07j4.jpg tumblr_inline_nektyif8VQ1rw07j4.jpg tumblr_inline_n47a1lrpfV1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n479zypq9b1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_nc8xmeUNjF1rdj3gl.png Naruto-Chapter2791 zps6af7a0d0.png NSC8563.png Naruto-Chapter2882 zpsc5c8c9f9.png Naruto-Chapter2883_zpsc7a211f5.png Naruto-Chapter2891_zpsab1658a6.png tumblr_inline_n47a7wWexa1s6s9ju.png Naruto-Chapter2898_zps738a60cb.png NSC3254.png Naruto-Chapter29616_zps218f75b0.png Naruto-Chapter2952 zpsac0ba162.png Naruto-Chapter2912 zpsde187081.png 4444144.jpg tumblr_inline_miqwmqFn3i1qz4rgp.jpg NS - Enough.jpg naruto-1568319.jpg naruto-5794.jpg naruto-5798.jpg naruto-5799.jpg 1470781 363046027165388 841559295 n.jpg 1456833_363046120498712_662211245_n.jpg tumblr_inline_n47fgz5dJi1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47fht3dFZ1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47fjdBRL11s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47fk7JmyA1s6s9ju.png naruto-5800.jpg tumblr_inline_nmpz4cFQZR1sfd3zg_540.png tumblr_inline_nmpzazOrNE1sfd3zg_540.png tumblr_inline_miqwvaLesd1qz4rgp.jpg Naruto-Chapter4092 zps8ffbf0aa.png NS - Ramen.jpg Naruto-Chapter3501 zps5c346c16.png tumblr_inline_mw6ml3G9Zd1re3f43.jpg Naruto-Chapter4303_zpsf5b7ea7f.png tumblr_inline_nc8xosB5KW1rdj3gl.png tumblr_inline_nc8xov3Ruw1rdj3gl.png Naruto-Chapter4511_zpsb15ad87a.png tumblr_inline_nc8xoz3xUE1rdj3gl.png tumblr_inline_n47g26s9Pv1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47g2mOnp81s6s9ju.png Naruto-Chapter4583 zps971563e7.png Naruto-Chapter4582_zpsc9eaec18.png x9WPyuO.jpg tumblr_inline_n6mo770mcS1s2jgcn.jpg NArusaku_spoiler_by_akira_chan01.jpg Naruto-Chapter4584 zps4ef67420.png tumblr_inline_mpu70wHmPq1qz4rgp.jpg narusaku_moment_by_Saruto_san.jpg SC14.png SC17.png SC02.png SC01.png Naruto-Chapter45910 zpsbc4cd441.png 061.jpg Naruto-Chapter4842 zps879d8258.png NS -Save.jpg tumblr_inline_n47cesZneQ1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47cdhJr651s6s9ju.png 485 03.png 485 05.png tumblr_inline_n47cgsTYfH1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47ch1rS4g1s6s9ju.png Naruto-Chapter48811 zps8317632c.png Naruto-Chapter4891_zps0ed4b2cf.png Naruto-Chapter2941_zps48523d84.png Naruto-Chapter4901_zps60464342.png Naruto-Chapter5586 zpsd82a6b17.png Naruto-Chapter5585 zps509cb206.png tumblr_inline_n47cjtiQeU1s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_nh3c6vEMu71r041w2.jpg Naruto-Chapter6307_zps13697aa0.png tumblr_inline_n47ckig5Iz1s6s9ju.png naruto_631_narusaku_by_glitter_eyed_rabbit-d665ltp.jpg tumblr_inline_n47cmbdEQ61s6s9ju.png tumblr_inline_n47gfvCh531s6s9ju.png Naruto-Chapter6283 zpsdc69f45f.png Naruto-Chapter6493 zpsaf548952.png Naruto-Chapter6495 zps82951051.png Naruto-Chapter6622_zps9f0dd18d.png Naruto-Chapter6623_zpsf03ec065.png naruto_4739597_by_diofiely00-d73806e.jpg tumblr_inline_n47dujvBik1s6s9ju.png naruto_x__sakura_moment_662_by_zsuzy-d738ra8.png tumblr_inline_n5s0j5dGD41s5vcky.jpg tumblr_inline_n47d3cX88n1s6s9ju.png Naruto-Chapter6766_zps637b0ec3.png Naruto-Chapter6768_zps3c5abe0a.png NaruSaku_-_Sakura_thanking_Naruto_-_680.png Anime Canon d0bd81ff-5113-4b51-ad8e-34f9e7ddccd9.gif 05_-_Copie.png BNBNBN.png 490b6b25-832b-48de-a071-dcdde7d480ec.gif NS_111.png Screenshot_(268).png Narusaku_screenshot_by_xsakuraharuno-d5jor94.png NS_01.png Tumblr_o85g435mcG1szv33so1_540.png Screenshot_(335).png 2336802-naruto_screenshots_n0008.jpg 9999_original.jpg Tumblr_nom67xNAZq1rmiddxo2_540.jpg Ns_ijiui.png ad844a72-1a81-4107-85ae-c500a1915ee8.gif 9ad52344-6071-4f50-b282-e601c4e22349.gif 15c6be95-2959-416b-9f22-a867a9eb93a8.gif NS_5654.png M_1493478_mFXbHP8PYgPR.jpg Tumblr_mn172iBoRE1s25vz3o1_r1_500.gif 12832486_516495218528430_4446149223406685725_n.jpg ed67a28a-c0f7-4e91-97e4-d374a200600f.gif Tumblr_nf68ymUBrf1u3rt52o1_500.gif Tumblr_inline_no83aynS0h1sfd3zg_540.gif Tumblr_nnozvgnsF41u3rt52o1_500.gif SakuraHealing.jpg 41b7eeff-306d-40a8-bda3-a5a0436c76fd.gif Naruto_narutoteam489.jpg 124643NS.gif Tumblr_inline_miqmncoVvf1qz4rgp.png Hqdefault_(2).jpg Tumblr_lbays02fAa1qb6jd9o1_500.gif Narusaku.jpg Tumblr_inline_nmy0arissK1sfd3zg_540.gif Ns_éèè.png Tumblr_mt4r3ufStR1sy7qvyo4_r1_500.gif Tumblr_mt4r3ufStR1sy7qvyo2_500.gif 52.png Tumblr_lszvntZlCE1r1r0wfo1_500.gif Na6.png GGGJIII.png 2304790-narusaku_moment_naruto_saves_sakura_naruto_shippuden_episode_214.jpg 71b83ce9c422b7a2795f66568f1b30dc1335962421_full.jpg Naruto_Shippuden_216_-_High-Level_Shinobi_Naruto_with_Sakura.png 6f6f91e0-b472-4fba-b6ab-5d9d5d27b81f.gif Tumblr_naytib0yJf1qken7mo3_500.gif 590fef86ec179188aea3a4cdf2bb63a31286307217_full.jpg Tumblr_naaszddK7H1ty5of9o1_500.gif Sakura_sanando_a_Naruto.png NS_-_CPR_-_Your_Dream.png NS_-_CPR_-_Your_Dream_II.png NS_-_CPR_-_I_won't_let_you_die.png NS_-_CPR_-_I_won't_let_you_die_-_Finale.gif Febac961-4260-40cc-8ef6-007fd6bfda1d.gif 2018-01-06 15.47.46.png 2018-01-06 15.48.21.png 284506d8-91ef-479a-9a81-6e20b5a5e1cd.gif NaruSaku Adult 484.jpg NaruSaku Adult 484 (1).jpg bc4c19ff-42c1-4b6a-8b54-f2e47aa2fc7c.gif Kakashi and Guy 219 narusaku (4).PNG IMG_8296.PNG|NARUSAKU EP180 IMG 8111.PNG IMG 8222.PNG IMG_8585.PNG IMG_8586.PNG IMG_8580.PNG IMG_8581.PNG IMG_8582.PNG IMG_8661.PNG IMG_8718.PNG tumblr_172bf7cd29d96175727295681858d7c6_d50fcd30_540.gif IMG 9039.PNG IMG 9038.PNG IMG 9037.PNG IMG 9034.PNG IMG_9050.JPG IMG_9053.JPG IMG_9076.JPG IMG_9142.PNG IMG_9143.PNG IMG_9141.PNG IMG_9140.PNG IMG_9148.PNG|SAKURA IS ONE OF THE REASON WHY NARUTO DOESN'T LOSE IMG_9149.PNG|SAKURA IS ONE OF THE REASON WHY NARUTO DOESN'T LOSE IMG_9156.JPG IMG_9158.JPG IMG_9160.JPG IMG_9159.JPG IMG_9157.JPG IMG_9151.PNG IMG 9172.JPG IMG 9162.JPG IMG_9176.PNG IMG 9170.JPG IMG 9168.JPG IMG 9164.JPG IMG 9166.JPG IMG 9174.PNG IMG 9175.PNG IMG 9177.PNG IMG 9182.PNG IMG_1017.PNG|SAKURA WORRIED FOR NARUTO IMG_9178.PNG|SAKURA WORRIED FOR NARUTO IMG_9179.PNG|SAKURA WORRIED FOR NARUTO IMG_9181.PNG|NARUTO PROTECTS SAKURA IMG_9180.PNG|NARUTO PROTECTS SAKURA Filler naruto-episode-3_std.original.jpg JKJKJ.png Narusakumoment.jpg 0010.png 009.png 00090.png ScreenShot.jpg 1001217_609052482459314_1077524775_n.jpg 71234173132.PNG 922999_148595425321314_619852644_n.jpg Naruto Ep 213 annoyed Sakura.jpg Ep 213 pose.jpg Naruto tied sakura to avoid getting lost by theboar-d5zq2vy.jpg 583461-naruto_shippuuden_194_018.jpg 596136-naruto_shippuuden_episode_290_screenshot_017.jpg tumblr_n91f80UOPm1rad16no7_250.png tumblr_o1s7kngkgo1uafvylo1_500.gif tumblr_inline_nm3ua2KMpz1sfd3zg_540.gif 3e49043.png 10615629 828298360534083 7578675920603753134 n.jpg tumblr_nfc9awQIPY1tbu5e2o6_500.gif Tumblr mnhcu39zfI1qm4tnso1 500.gif tumblr_nfc9awQIPY1tbu5e2o4_500.gif tumblr_nfc9awQIPY1tbu5e2o7_500.gif 594967-horriblesubs_naruto_shippuuden_290_720p.mkv_snapshot_05.27_2012.11.22_12.26.00_1024x576.jpg 586671-naruto_shippuuden_220_256.jpg 10898231_700348656750016_3037079784197021369_n.jpg tumblr_inline_nm3tn9upEx1sfd3zg_540.gif eps89_306x166.jpg 68-gif.gif tumblr_static_bwim5dvvuzw4ggokoswc44cs8_640_v2.gif KKJLKJJK.png 5d5a4w.jpg tumblr_nndeome8bg1utw896o1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_no88jc5R251sfd3zg_540.gif tumblr_inline_no88imp2yB1sfd3zg_540.gif NSFNH.jpg large (2).gif Large (6).gif narusaku_trip_to_the_store_gif__by_ada3763-d7nqmwi.jpg 122233.gif tumblr_inline_mfqockDDj51r92vc0.png tumblr_mta6h44XmP1sy7qvyo3_500.gif tumblr_mt4skxLumZ1sy7qvyo1_500.gif tumblr_mvtm8ye7X81sm4seko8_500.jpg naruto_save_sakura_narusaku__gif_animation_by_ada3763-d7nn04k.jpg tumblr_mruwh24K6W1sb54e4o2_500.png NS23.jpg NS33232.gif ns2+.gif tumblr_inline_miqm96XVxj1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_o1si857JTR1u8x83lo1_540.gif tumblr_nslcxd7GJK1tjsrugo1_500.jpg C3hPa.gif tumblr_o7kijnTYX61updw00o1_540.jpg tumblr_o9m3xdK3dg1u66uweo1_540.jpg a386ddc0-5593-431d-a425-b9e350a9a195.png IMG_8578.PNG IMG_8577.PNG IMG_8576.PNG IMG_8575.PNG IMG_8574.PNG IMG_8579.PNG IMG_8584.PNG IMG_8620.PNG IMG_8687.PNG IMG_8676.JPG IMG_8686.PNG IMG_8682.PNG IMG_8683.PNG IMG_8684.PNG IMG_8698.PNG IMG_8699.PNG IMG_8697.PNG IMG_8688.PNG IMG_8689.PNG IMG_8691.PNG IMG_8692.PNG IMG_8690.PNG IMG_8693.PNG IMG_8694.PNG IMG_8695.PNG IMG_8696.PNG IMG_8709.PNG IMG_8767.JPG IMG_8780.PNG IMG_8781.PNG IMG 8785.PNG IMG 9027.JPG IMG_9031.JPG IMG_9029.JPG 125291.gif e03c75a4966e775e4791b57b26b4f9b4.gif 302592492e71ded3a4063c8ae9630130.jpg source.gif IMG 9046.PNG IMG_9043.PNG IMG_9047.PNG IMG_9078.JPG IMG_9084.JPG IMG_9086.JPG IMG_9074.JPG IMG_9082.JPG IMG_9088.JPG IMG_9090.JPG IMG_9144.PNG IMG_9145.PNG IMG_9147.PNG Openings/Endings NS ending.png|Naruto Ending 8 213719_17321931.jpg|Naruto Ending 14 Tumblr_m6hwnbHQ7E1r9az4fo1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 8 Tumblr_n09pra666t1tpmqhmo1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 10 Screenshot_(307).png|Naruto Shippuden Ending 12 Tumblr_m09vtcZAUa1r4v0zyo1_250.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 16 Tumblr_m09vtcZAUa1r4v0zyo2_250.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 16 Tumblr_n09pjaPhGY1tpmqhmo1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 17 Naru_x_saku_ed_22_by_bleach_fairy-d566xz1.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 22 71201131.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 34 Omakes Narusaku_Konoha_festival___4_by_lilyy_chan.jpg Narusaku_Konoha_festival___6_by_lilyy_chan.jpg 48.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg vfg.jpg NarusakuKonohafestival12bylilyy-cha.jpg superthumb.jpg tumblr_inline_n8zgmlwCIa1sq6583.jpg 2336813-naruto1638222842.jpeg 188721_1239837623453_500_281.jpg 21fc5b8c-8f7c-4fcf-9b89-bf06736fef9d.gif bb2c080b-5128-46a0-9b9e-0c92f18572c2.gif 364dceda-9712-42e2-bc6a-81a246a528e5.gif 470cabe8-c5f1-423e-9b42-a0a7405b8351.gif IMG_8621.PNG IMG_8950.JPG IMG_9051.JPG IMG_9106.PNG OVAs Narusaku_ova.jpg Movies Canon 10903799 820095138032116 3058971593702213002 o.png 4.gif 74h3KLIAUdY.jpg Sakura_assures_Naruto_of_Hinata's_love_for_him.jpeg Fillers IMG 8769.JPG.jpg IMG_8703.JPG.jpg IMG_8773.JPG.jpg Narusaku_forever_gif_animation_by_ada3763-d7nlzhg.jpg Naruto-Road-to-Ninja-narusaku-family-33700861-500-281.jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_Movie_6_Road_to_Ninja_(9).jpg Q1LHeL4b4Qw.jpg Naruto-shippuden-movie-6-sakura-protecting-naruto (1).jpg Tumblr_inline_nehkb4KTNC1t3h0ti.png NS (1).gif Tumblr_ncxm2fYRo61t1slcao1_400.gif images (2).jpg tumblr_nph27likhP1rmiddxo1_500.jpg Tumblr_o2571lwQwe1uafvylo2_500 (1).gif Naruto_and_sakura_by_xxdeathfairyxx-d5s2g0o (1).jpg 602797-tumblr_mewue8kgyw1rzc1sr.jpg 2q8ovbb.jpg IMG_8590.JPG.jpg IMG_8588.JPG.jpg Tumblr_nfc9tyqh5Y1tbu5e2o5_400.gif 7927bde499e26371244ce192d108262a.gif source (1).gif SardonicHappygoluckyIrishwolfhound-size restricted.gif Moviebonds.jpg IMG_8589.JPG IMG_9032.PNG IMG_9033.PNG IMG_8777.JPG IMG_8771.JPG IMG_8779.JPG IMG_8705.JPG IMG_8707.JPG IMG_8701.JPG Video Games 1454676_659293027435259_473553675_n.jpg 0931263631219321 63117327135123712593 6219312319367123891515.jpg 061012220613b75gcjtkcs2inj8.jpg fcbnh.jpg 97309173231321.PNG tumblr_o20n07li0H1sojw2po1_540.gif tumblr_o20n07li0H1sojw2po2_540.gif tumblr_o20n07li0H1sojw2po3_540.gif Trading Card Games narutoImages_217_267.jpg 67786_1M_Naruto_Uzumaki___Sakura_Haruno.JPEG 68848_1M_Naruto_Uzumaki___Sasura_Haruno.JPEG téléchargement (1).jpg SakuraHaruno.200385.20100605-033353.jpg tumblr_o3ohquEHuL1uafvylo1_540.jpg Secret-Book.jpg LIuDcmQ.jpg|Borutage Ninja Voltage Card Game af20572ef148924159720504e110c23d.jpg|Borutage Ninja Voltage Card Game nzsHvzr.jpg|Naruto Game Online: Chinese Year Event CD/DVD/Soundtracks Cover tumblr_inline_njomu6Z4p21s6s9ju.jpg|Namikaze Satellite Soundtrack Cover Narusaku cover long kiss good bye by marshallstar-d5c99f9.jpg|Long Kiss Goodbye Soundtrack Cover you_and_i__love_azu_for_you_by_marshallstar.jpg|For You Soundtrack Cover new_asha_cover_naruto_shippuden_by_marshallstar-d59a17i.jpg|Shout This Voice Dry Soundtrack Cover 81zPWBEF7lL._SY679_.jpg|Naruto Shippuden DVD The Fourth Great War " The Return of The Squad Seven " 2 NaruSaku in Pop Culture Real World Yellow x pink narusaku event in japan 2013 by marshallstar-d5hankr.jpg|Yellow x Pink Narusaku banner by green half-d5zaxrn.jpg|Yellow x Pink 20130318112147c04.jpg|Yellow x Pink 721440420.png|Yellow x Pink 744449412.jpg|Yellow x Pink 677904971.png|Yellow x Pink Narusaku new event 2013 love 73 by marshallstar-d6a8dsj.png|Love 73 Tumblr_inline_njo0s43N3y1sk3rr1.jpg|Blood Donation Poster Naruto Mobile party.jpg Books, Comics, Manga and Magazines Naruto-kawashita-mizuki.jpg|Mizuki Kawashita's drawing Asca.PNG|Naruto's Relationship Chart in Official Animation Book Category:Gallery